The Labyrinth of Loyalty
by LiliJ
Summary: Stein has been experimenting on Spirit for years and the truth has finally come out. The resulting turmoil will test his whole team's friendships as their loyalty is put to the test. Skip to the present: Marie and Azusa return to the DWMA after many years and remember the events that drove them from its halls. Marie/Stein, suggested Spirit/Stein.
1. Marie

_Hi! This is my first Soul Eater fic. I was intrigued by these characters and their mutual history, and seeing as exactly what happened when it was discovered Stein experimented on Spirit wasn't revealed in the anime, I set out to write it for myself! Just how was their team organised? Why don't Azusa and Marie ever mention their meisters? How did the fact that Stein was harming Spirit affect all their friendships? And how did Lord Death handle Stein's transgression? I set out to answer all these questions with this fic, and I hope you enjoy. _

_**Obligatory disclaimer:** no, I don't own these characters. Yes, I wish I did!_

* * *

**The Labyrinth of Loyalty**

Prologue: Capture

"Come on, everyone stand together!"

"Fine, fine. God Az, give it a rest. We're graduating after all. You're not class president any more."

"Aw, she's fine. Here Spirit, stand by me!"

"Hey Marsh! Over here! Don't wanna get missed out again do you?"

"Don't give me that! It's not my fault you guys went off without me last night."

"Marie, you're stepping on my toe."

"Ooops! Sorry Franken. Heh."

"Ok, everyone together? I'm gonna take the photo!"

"Yes yes, my sweet love..."

"Jeez, Spirit if you don't stop blowing kisses I'll-"

"Eri!"

"Sorry, Azusa. You know I'm just kidding."

"Right, are we all ready?"

Chapter One: Marie

She had been in Death City less than a day, and already Marie was feeling nostalgic. Everything in the Academy had sparked off memories: a glance at a dented sconce would remind her of the time she and Spirit got drunk and took it in turns swinging on it, the sound of kids yelling brought back multiple fights and scuffles she and her friends had had. And now she was here, in Stein's stitched laboratory. While the rain painted the world grey outside, Marie stood in her room, listening to the patter of the drops on the window.

The bedroom was almost bare, surgery scars snaking their way around the walls. The few dabs of colour were Marie's modest ornaments. A bright scarf to hang over the lamp, a childhood doll on her pillow. A framed photo on the dresser. Marie smiled as she picked it up. Grinning out from behind the glass were her former classmates and herself. This had been taken on graduation day, the last time they were all together.

Azusa, gazing sternly at the camera, with her meister Eri, who was smiling casually. Although now Marie and Azusa worked together when they needed to team up, Marie had heard that Azusa actually kept in good contact with her former meister. Marie envied her. In the picture, Marie and Marsh were arm in arm, pulling faces and laughing. Marie sighed. She hadn't seen her old meister since a few days after this photo was taken. If Marie had one regret in her life, it was that they hadn't parted on better terms. Then there were Stein and Spirit. Spirit shooting the camera a grin which he probably thought made him look rougish and mysterious, but actually just made him look goofy. Marie smiled, remembering. That had always been part of his charm. He thought his popularity with the girls of the DWMA was down to his good looks and dashing persona. It wasn't. It was mostly because he was great company, and a lot more genuine than most people. You knew where you were with Spirit. He never made any pretences about who he was. And that is a very attractive quality.

Speaking of attractive... Marie's gaze drifted to Stein. He was smiling coolly at the camera, but his eyes betrayed him. If you looked closely, you could tell his control was already beginning to waver. Marie frowned. That look in his eyes. She had recognised it as soon as she saw him again, back in Lord Death's office. She'd heard Stein had been doing so much better since the incident. That he held a steady job at the DWMA, even ventured out to battle alongside the students.

Marie sat down on the bed heavily, staring emptily towards the door. Stein was slipping. Marie had no delusions about why she had been assigned to him. She was just another of Lord Death's pawns, after all. And her main objective was helping Stein, not fighting as his weapon. Marie pouted. She loved a good fight.

Unpacking finished, Marie figured she should probably see how Stein was doing. But before she left the room she once again cast her gaze on the photo. There was someone missing. Maka's mother, behind the camera. The unofficial addition to their group. And yet without her...

"Hey, Marie."

Marie jumped up at Stein's voice. Stashing the photo under her pillow, she turned to face him as he leaned against her door.

"Yes? I've, uh finished unpacking!"

"I noticed. Would you like some dinner?"

Marie raised an eyebrow. "Do you have anything that's not some sort of pickled organ you're researching?" She had already had a look in his fridge, and quickly wished she hadn't.

Stein let out a low, mirthless laugh. "Don't worry. I bought normal food especially for you."

"Oh how considerate of you to feed your guests!" Marie was teasing, but her smile was warm. Stein half-smiled back.

"You coming?"

"Sure, just give me a sec."

Stein shrugged and wandered out, presumably to the kitchen to do something despicable to whatever food he had bought. He had never been an amazing chef. Marie remembered that Stein was normally more interested in dissecting the food, than actually cooking with it. Still, it was nice of him to try for her.

Marie quickly straightened up her things. But before she left the room she retrieved the photo from its hiding place. It was almost painful to look at it, knowing that all the joy it captured would be shattered just a day later. Marie placed it back on her dresser, a sombre expression darkening her features. But, she reflected as she left the room, closing the door behind her, at least they had that moment. Even if it was fleeting.

* * *

"Marie!"

What a dreadful sound. Marsh's voice is piercing, far too loud for so early in the morning. Marie drags herself into a sitting position, hazily opening her eyes.

"Wass goin on," she inquires.

Marsh's expression is grim. He's standing at her doorway, arms folded. Glancing at the clock, Marie can see it's 6am. "Ugh, why did you have to wake me so early? You know what I'm like with a hangover..."

"It's Stein."

Marie snaps her attention back to her meister, fear sharpening her focus. "What about him?"

"Just come with me."

They're all gathered together, grumpy to be roused from their beds so early. And annoyed too, that they've been waiting in this freezing classroom for the better part of an hour. Marie sits awkwardly on the floor. No-one is talking. No-one knows why they're here. But both Stein and Spirit are absent. And none of them is sure why.

"What did Kami say on the phone?"

Azusa's question is to the point as usual. Marie glances up to see Marsh's reaction. He frowns.

"She didn't say much. Just that Spirit was in a bad way and... Stein is why."

Marie's heart clenched. It wasn't like they weren't aware of Stein's compulsions. Azusa and Eri especially had tried to work with him, to help him. As usual, Azusa would take the stern, cautioning route, while Eri, with her gentle nature and casual manner, would be more supportive. And their help seemed to have been working. It had been about a year since Stein had got into a fight with another student, threatening dissection. And several months since he had been caught experimenting on himself. Marie had hoped, desperately, that he was improving.

It wasn't as though Stein's peculiarities often disrupted the group. Far from it. He was their strongest member, one the most talented and powerful meisters who had ever attended the DWMA. In their second-level graduation, where most students earned their two-star title, Stein had pushed their group up to three-stars. As the DWMA offered another two years of advanced study, to attain such a grade at this level was rare. Stein himself had won a special commendation from Lord Death. Even though he wasn't the team leader, the group owed a lot to Stein and his abilities. He had saved their lives on multiple occasions. Marie had often thought he was both their greatest strength and their greatest weakness. And now, she suspected, the group was going to experience the latter part of this.

"You're right, I thought this might be coming."

Eri's voice broke through Marie's thoughts. She was talking in low tones to Azusa, a few feet away. Marie surreptitiously listened in on their conversation.

"What when he...?"

"Yes. When we last talked he seemed really... disjointed? That's a bad word but you get what I mean. His control seemed to be slipping a bit."

"I suspected this too. I was going to ask you whether you had heard anything during our last group resonance, but then I got distracted by exams. It was foolish of me."

"No, no, you had to concentrate on your grades."

"I know but I can't help but feel we could have-"

Marie leaned in, desperate to hear more, but Marsh sat down heavily beside her. Trying to mask her frustration, Marie shot him a smile. He did not return it.

"How are you holding up?" he asked worriedly. And no wonder. Marie's feelings for Stein were no secret.

"Ok. I'd be doing better if they'd just tell us what the hell is going on! What have you heard?"

Marsh winced. "I think Stein's really done it this time. Gone off the rails, I mean. Kami sounded pretty furious."

Marie winced too, at this information. Although she was known for her explosions, Marie was nothing next to Kami. The girl was a volcano. And she was fiercely protective of Spirit. Kami had always been uncomfortable with Stein, and if something happened...

"Heh, maybe we're here to defend Stein against the wrath of Kami!" Marie laughed nervously at her joke. Marsh still didn't smile. Marie was starting to suspect he knew more than he was letting on. And that maybe he sympathised with Kami's reaction.

"Look, whatever happens just remember that this has nothing to do with you and Stein," said Marsh, grabbing Marie's wrist. "You weren't even officially together. He never... I mean... Well, if he did something, you'd tell me, right?"

Marie frowned. Marsh was gripping her wrist really tightly, and his expression was that of desperate concern. "Something like what?" she asked.

But he didn't reply.

Marie looked up to see Death Scythe sweeping into the room. Her presence, as always, was intimidating. Her faintly gothic appearance and tendency to correct students' grammar at the slightest provocation was bad enough. But Marie had seen Death Scythe in her weapon form and she was nothing less than frightening.

The group stood. They were a sorry sight. Bedraggled, hung over, and worried. Death Scythe gave them a look that was almost pitying. Marie felt fear start to coil in her stomach. If Death Scythe, who rarely showed emotion, felt sorry for them...

"There has been an incident."


	2. Azusa

_You may have noticed I changed from past to present tense. Don't worry, this is deliberate! I wanted to increase the immediacy of the flashbacks, using present tense to show how even though these events have already happened, they are still fresh in everyone's mind. But onto the next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Azusa

She stared out of her office window to the gloomy world outside. The rain was still pouring down, and with her sharpshooter's sight, Azusa could pinpoint every droplet falling, before it was dashed to its death on the stone far below. Normally she enjoyed rain: the gently pattering, the fresh cool scent. But today, with her return to the DWMA bombarding her with memories, the weather just seemed to reflect her gloomy mood. Azusa had never been one to succumb to emotions. That was more Marie's area. No, these were not present feelings, but rather those dredged up from the past, stirred up and hanging around years after the supposed resolution of the incident. A resolution which, it sometimes seemed to her, did more damage than good.

"Knock knock!" Azusa broke out of her reverie to see Marie poking her head around the door. "I figured you'd be pretty bored about now. I know I am! Fancy giving me a tour?"

Azusa frowned. "You lived here. For 5 years. Surely you know your way around by now."

"Heh heh," Marie laughed awkwardly, "you'd think so, right! But somehow I keep getting turned around. It took me half an hour to even find this place! And I was looking for my office..."

Sighing, Azusa got up and steered Marie out of the room. She pointed across the hall to the door, which clearly had 'Marie Mjolinir: Death Scythe' engraved on a gold plaque. Marie let out another of her nervous giggles. Azusa rolled her eyes. Her friend had always been a bit of a scatter brain, even back in their days as students. It wasn't unusual to find the girl wandering around some restricted area, claiming she was looking for a toilet. When this was still happening year after year, people got suspicious. Maybe she was actually a spy, investigating the Academy. Maybe she was on super secret missions for Lord Death, who gave her access to all areas. Or maybe she was just high as a kite. Azusa had been friends for Marie for almost 20 years now. And with her knowledge of the woman, Azusa had always considered the latter possibility was the most probable.

Marie chattered brightly as Azusa attempted to refresh her memory of the campus. She seemed pretty upbeat, Azusa noted. That was good. Lord Death's decision for Marie to live with Stein had not sat well with Azusa. Yes, this was probably the best situation for Stein, but what about Marie? Cooped up in a dreary laboratory could hardly be beneficial for her wellbeing. Not to mention Marie's history with Stein, which would no doubt be causing awkwardness between the two. Azusa wanted to ask Marie about this, but she had never been good with talking about feelings. Or relationships. Or pretty much anything besides battle plans.

Gritting her teeth, Azusa decided her friend's happiness was worth risking social awkwardness. But before she could speak, Stein drifted out of the classroom they were passing by. Trapped by a stampede of students, all excitedly talking at once, Azusa couldn't propel Marie away fast enough. Stein spotted them, and wandered over. It seemed as though Azusa's private conversation with Marie would have to wait.

"Hey," Stein murmured, barely audible over the din.

"What?" cried Marie.

Stein shrugged. They waited until the last children had dashed away.

"I said hey," Stein repeated.

"Oh. Hi!"

Azusa raised an eyebrow. Marie was as awkward as ever around him.

"Hello there, Franken," Azusa greeted coolly.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they all tried to think of something to say. Azusa wondered when it would be polite to leave. A chuckle from Stein broke the silence.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing. Just..." Stein caught Azusa's eye, and, grinning, pointed to something within the trophy case on the opposite wall. Walking closer for a better look, the women both saw what he was referring to.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that," Marie exclaimed. "I always did like that picture of you. Us! That picture of us. All together. With you. Not just you. Heh."

Keeping cool as always, thought Azusa, but she kept this comment to herself as she too stared at the picture. It had been taken when they were 15, after they completed their mission to take down the infamous Kyouaku Brotherhood, a rogue gang of samurais bent on mayhem and destruction. The battle had been difficult. It had taken all their strength, and many of their group had sustained injuries. But thanks to Eri's quick thinking, Marsh's bravery, and most importantly Stein's unique talents, they had all made it out alive.

"That was a good mission," Azusa commented. As usual, her words communicated only a fraction of that which she was thinking and feeling. Marie shot her a smile. She understood Azusa's depth of emotion, even if neither of them said anything.

"It was," Stein agreed. "Heh, look, Spirit's still grinning at the camera, even though his leg's broken. He was limping for days."

Azusa's eyes narrowed. She couldn't tell whether Stein's lighthearted reaction to Spirit's injury was part of the antagonist banter the two shared, or something darker. There was a time when she knew Stein better than anyone, when she understood him. Or so she had thought.

"Yeah and there's Eri, she can barely stand! That battle really took it out of us, huh. I remember I was bruised for weeks. Worth it though!" Marie pointed to a trophy underneath the picture. "Look, it's still there! 'The Vigilance Cup: for outstanding achievement in the face of adversity'. I'm so happy they kept it displayed, even after- "

Marie broke off. She realised what she'd almost said. Stein shifted his feet. Azusa winced discretely, sharing Marie's embarrassment.

The uncomfortable silence yawned for an eternity.

"Well, I should really get going." Stein's voice was flat and empty, a stark contrast to his lively tones before. "Papers to grade, frogs to disse... papers to grade." He trudged off down the corridor.

"Yeah I should be going too, thanks for showing me around, see you Az," Marie gabbled, scampering away in the opposite direction to her housemate.

"That went well," Azusa muttered to herself. She wondered if all their encounters would be this tense. It had been 16 years. Surely they were mature enough to get over what happened?

Azusa ran her hand through her hair as she looked at the picture again. They were all flush with victory, scuffed and battered, the bonds of friendship only made stronger by their fight. She and her friends were smiling, happy, confident.

No, Azusa reflected. They couldn't be expected to just get over something as shattering, as horrifying, as what happened back then. And maybe they never would.

* * *

The questioning has been going on for hours. Azusa slumps down on the sofa, exhausted both physically and emotionally. Thankfully, they were moved from the freezing classroom a few hours ago. Death Scythe's personal office is warmer, but not exactly friendlier. Medieval weapons adorn the walls, the light from deep coloured lamps reflecting menacingly off their sharp edges and pointed ends. For the moment Azusa is alone, entombed with only her thoughts and Death Scythe's strange obsessions for company.

Marsh was the first to be called in. Prickling, visibly angry, he had stalked into the Death Room. Azusa could only imagine what horrible tales he was telling Lord Death. Marsh had never really like Stein. Though he couldn't really be blamed for that. On his second week at the academy, Marsh had got into an argument with Stein. This had quickly escalated, and Marsh found himself cornered in the woods, with a manic Stein threatening dissection. If Spirit hadn't jumped in to cool Stein down... Azusa shudders to think what would have happened. Although, if rumours were to be believed, the fate Spirit prevented befalling Marsh had fallen upon him instead.

So really, it was no wonder Marsh was leaping in to defend his former protector.

"Hey." Eri's voice wrenches Azusa out of her gloomy thoughts. She closes the heavy oak door quietly behind her and stomps across the room, her expression weary.

"How was it?"

Eri lets out an exasperated moan as she sits heavily beside Azusa. "Horrible! I could hear Marie yelling from outside. She went in right after Marsh came out which was... tense. There's going to be conflict there soon, I can tell."

"Did they argue?"

"Not yet. Just passed by each other, avoiding each other's eyes. But it's pretty obvious they have opposite opinions on the matter."

Azusa sighs. Marie and Marsh have a relationship based on mutual passion. Their similar high strung natures make them kindred spirits. But Azusa has long suspected that if their views ever divided, the resulting argument would destroy their friendship forever.

"What about you? Have you gone in yet?"

Eri winces. "Yeah. I tried to tell them as much as I could about Stein. As much as I knew, anyway."

"Of course."

They sit in silence for a while. Azusa wants to interrogate Eri further, but she figures her friend has had enough of that for the day. Yet hers was probably the most important testimony of all. As Azusa's meister, Eri Jin uses her telepathy wavelength to add to their espionage abilities: while Azusa collects spatial knowledge, Eri can track thoughts. Because of this, Eri strengthens the telepathic connection created during group resonance, giving her a deeper insight into the minds of her companions. Azusa has long wondered whether it is this capability that made Eri the leader of the group, while Stein was clearly the strongest of all of them. But actually it probably had more to do with the fact that Stein's instability has always put them at risk, while Eri's diplomacy helped keep them all in balance.

It was possible, Azusa thinks as Eri yawns and nestles against her shoulder, that the last time they resonated together as a team, Eri got a glimpse into Stein's mind. And Azusa wonders just what it was Eri saw.

They remain this way for a while, arms entwined, sat upon the sofa. Eri and Azusa have always been the closest of the meister and weapon teams. Though it's true that Spirit and Stein would be frequently mistaken for a couple, in reality their relationship was infinitely more complicated than that. Spirit's joyful nature was essential to balance Stein's dangerous brooding, but while they understood each other better than anyone else could, Azusa had sensed a friction between them. Like an impenetrable barrier to their relationship. She isn't sure what this was, but she suspects it had something to with Stein and the fragile control he had of his compulsions.

Eri and Azusa, however, have never experienced such a barrier. Eri Jin is an old friend of Azusa. They grew up in a small town along the banks of the Seta River, in the Kyoto Prefecture of Japan. Eri had been with Azusa when she first to discovered her weapon abilities. They had been playing at being ninjas, competing with another group of children. Eri asked Azusa where the others were and Azusa had found her vision sliding away from herself, zooming through the forest, until she could see the rival gang's position clearly. From that day, Eri and Azusa's lives had not been the same. They had trained as meister and weapon even before they joined the DWMA, practicing their techniques and even attempting soul resonance.

Through the years, their relationship hasn't wavered. They are each other's confidante, protector, soulmate. At this point their relationship has transcended mere friendship.

But as Azusa sits there, holding Eri in her arms, she has a terrible feeling that the stress of all of this will put even their relationship to the test.

The rain patters down outside, the day growing darker. Azusa's eyelids droop. It's become warmer in the office. Cosy, even. Maybe they'll just forget about her testimony. Maybe she can just go home and all of this will be over-

"Azusa Yumi?"

Death Scythe's words slice through Azusa's slumber. She jumps up. "Yes, ma'am."

"Come with me, please."

Azusa nods, but before she leaves she feels Eri grasp her hand. Glad of the comfort, Azusa squeezes it for a moment. Then she hurries out of the room in Death Scythe's sweeping wake. The corridors, filled with children and laughter just a day ago, are silent now. Gothic pillars and cavernous ceilings impose a sense of foreboding in Azusa that she's never felt before. Funny, she reflects, how one incident can change everything.

The Death Room is empty save for Azusa and Death Scythe, who stand awkwardly opposite the mirror. Well, Azusa stands awkwardly. The older woman looms over her.

"Lord Death," calls Death Scythe, her voice echoing around the cloud clad walls.

"Hey hey, how's it going?" Lord Death bounces out of the mirror. But his voice is somewhat strained, his demeanour less... cartoonish than unusual. Azusa swallows the lump in her throat. She has done nothing wrong. She is not afraid. "Azusa, my dear! How nice of you to join us on this fine day!"

"Yes, sir."

"Come come, sit down! Have a cup of tea."

Giant white hands gesture to the small table that has just popped out of the floor, complete with steaming teapot and two cups. Azusa nods and sits. She's aware of Lord Death's unusual interrogation techniques. From what she's heard, the Shinigami will maintain his cheery facade, while his weapon does most of the actual questioning. She is prepared.

Death Scythe pours the tea. Azusa sniffs it and sips it. The light green tea slips easily down her throat. She recognises it: Japanese Bancha, a tea she often drank at home. It's delicious, but slightly overbrewed. A bitter aftertaste lingers in her mouth. She waits anxiously for the interrogation to begin.

But it doesn't.

They just sit there, drinking the tea. When Azusa has finished her cup she stands, frustrated. "Sir, I don't mean to speak out of turn, but did you have some questions for me?"

There is a pause. Lord Death sighs. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some tea with you first. People so rarely stop to enjoy the finer things in life any more."

His voice is still squeaky, but his tone is much more sincere than usual. Azusa frowns. Maybe Lord Death is feeling the stress just as much as her and her friends.

"We should really begin, my lord," suggests Death Scythe. Her meister nods and gestures for Azusa to sit again. Reluctantly, she does.

Death Scythe remains standing as she addresses the young weapon. "I'm sure by now you are aware of why you are here. There has been an incident. Last night, Spirit Albarn was discovered to be the victim of experimentation by his partner. This was conducted while he was sleeping without his consent or knowledge. We are still unsure of how long this has been going on. Spirit estimates a few years, and my brief examination of his scars also suggest this."

Azusa clenches her jaw. Whatever happens, she will not reveal the despair and guilt writhing within her.

"So, so," Lord Death interjects, "what we want to know is your opinion on the matter. You've often spoken with Stein about his compulsions, is that correct?" Azusa nods. "Good, that's good."

There is a silence.

"Soooo what can you tell us?"

Azusa frowns. "Nothing that you don't already know, I'm afraid. Stein has been fighting these compulsions ever since he arrived at the Academy. They would be especially bad when he got into disagreements with the other students, whereupon I, or Eri, would intervene and try and calm him down. I felt it was my duty as class president to do so, and I'm sure Eri felt similarly in her role as team leader."

"During these discussions, did Stein give you any sign that he was experimenting on Spirit?" Death Scythe's question is brusque, emotionless.

"No. A couple of years ago we discovered he had been experimenting on himself to try and ease the compulsions. We urged him to see the school counsellor but Stein refused. I don't know if you know this. But Eri and I have been keeping an eye on him, and it's been several months since he's done this."

Death Scythe raises an eyebrow. "We think that Stein's experiments on Spirit increased in intensity these past few months."

Azusa starts shaking. Unable to meet Death Scythe's accusing stare, she casts her eyes to the floor. Is this her fault then? Did Stein, prevented from harming himself, turn the blade on Spirit instead?

A heavy hand pats her shoulder, and Azusa looks up to see Lord Death kneeling next to her. "Don't worry my dear! You're not on trial here!" Azusa manages a weak smile as Lord Death's pats shake her whole body. "That's better! Now, just tell us what you know about Stein. Why do you think he would do this to his own partner?"

Oh. Azusa understands now. Lord Death was right. She isn't on trial. Stein is.


End file.
